Ash Attacks
by whatisthis-havesomeflannel
Summary: This is the story of James and Poppy. Ash and Mary Lynette. And a story of traitors! This will be rated teen for possible slightly gory scenes later. I would absolutly love some reviews because I REALLY want to know what everyone thinks of my first EVER fanfiction story- so please no haters! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jamie

It was the first thought that I had in my new mind. The last thought that I had in my old one, kind of a full cycle- don't you think? When He and my brother dug me out of my grave it was like a whole new beginning, a new life. I was still in shock when Ash arrived, which is why me and James still kick his butt in training. I would have still been seriously mad at him and Jamie would have ripped his head off when he showed up at the Circle Daybreak headquarters for the first time- had it not been for Mary-Lynette, I couldn't imagine what it would be like for me to have fallen in love with Jamie then forced by him to leave for an entire year. It must have been agony for him!

When I met Ash's sisters for the first time I was pretty confused, they didn't seem at all like Ash, they seemed nice and just like normal teenage girls. We were all in for a major shock when Mary-Lynette walked in from behind them. I hissed at her and even steady headed Rashel and Keller seemed ready to spring at her. In the end it was sweet innocent Illiana who stopped the poor girl from getting murdered where she stood, the timid little mouse stood in front of Keller and whispered something about "the last time that she sprung without thinking" before standing in front of Rashel and simply telling her to "back off".

Seriously though, that girl is awesome. She looks like a little silly blonde, then beneath that she is incoherently compassionate, then she has all of the splendor of the Harmans, then she is all steel and lastly a core of raging blue fire. My point is do NOT mess with the Witch child unless you seriously want to get your ass kicked!

Mary-Lynette looked at Ash and it was like the rest of us were gone, it reminded all of us that all soulmates are forever, no matter what the other side says. I am trying to remember that as James and Mary-Lynette are stuck, dying at the hands of Ash Redfern, former Daybreak agent and Mary-Lynette's soulmate.

It had just been a simple fight, nothing was serious. We were in the training rooms fighting for fun, training for the apocalypse when Ash's eyes turned from their normal blue to silver, red, indigo, green before finally settling back to blue. Nobody else seemed to notice, and that is when he threw the silver knife at Mary-Lynette, she never had a chance, she may not be a werewolf, but silver pierces her just the same as steel. She collapsed to the floor and it was when I was trying to make my way over to her that he grabbed me and hit me with a stake. Luckily for me, Jamie sprang at him at that exact moment and the stake only hit my left arm, up high. I couldn't help, black spots were dancing across my vision and that is when I collapsed. I only remained conscious long enough to see Ash stab Jamie in the chest before walking out of the training room.

The next thing that I knew, I could hear footsteps and a scream.

"Morg, Morg, come quick!"

"Jezebel, where are you, Jez?"

"In the training room, Jamie and Poppy have been staked and Mary-Lynette has been stabbed!"

Morgead came sprinting upstairs at vampire speed to comfort Jez, I wished that anyone else could have found me. Jez has had real trouble with stakes since she had been staked herself, it was probably not a very good idea to have her so emotional next toa large number of incredibly sharp objects that she could cut herself with and release the blue fire.

"Jez, help. Please. It really burns!"

"Poppy! Ok, it will all be alright." I knew that she was lying, she couldn't hide that kind of stuff from me, I am a psychic witch vampire-kind of! It suddenly dawned on me that I might not want Phil to see me in this state, which is good because because at the moment he and Blaise are going through the obsession phase as soulmates, so it shouldn't be too hard to get Jez to persuade them to stay downstairs.

"Jez, do not let Phil see this."

It was only about one minute before everyone came up. I couldn't deal with it all, with what Ash did,

The room began to swim again and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"What, where am I?" At that exact moment, I gasped and almost began screaming. Jamie was lying down in the bed on my right with blood being fed to him through a murky red tube to try and sustain him long enough for his speed healing to kick in. He was not dead yet, but the witches seemed unable to remove the stake from his body. Then I turned to my right, Mary-Lynette had about a dozen tubes going into her, but at least they had been able to remove the silver knife from her chest. It was at that moment that Thea came in.

I was so happy to see her! Thea had been the first night person beside Jamie to be kind to me. She soon became one of my best friends and me, her and Mary-Lynette were very close, she would help me!

"Thea, what happened, how are Jamie and Mary-Lynette?"

"Why do you care? Seeing as you were the one that as good as murdered them!"

"What? No I didn't, it was Ash. You have to believe me!"

"No, Ash discovered your little murderfest. You, James and Mary-Lynette went up to the training room to play some fighting games. You and James had an argument and so you staked him. You then approached Mary-Lynette and began to drink her blood, leaving only a litre and a half in her body I might add; when she struggled to get away you proceeded to throw the silver knife at her."

"Thea, your made up garbage was very good, but tell me, how does it explain how I was staked too?"

"Mary-Lynette saw a stake on the floor near where she fell. She normally has very good aim but lack of blood made her dizzy, so she missed and hit the top of your arm instead."

"Thea... no! I didn't do it. Why would I hurt Jamie, why would I hurt my soul mate, the other half of my soul? Would you try to kill Eric?"

"Never. But I am not you, I am not a sick, twisted monster. Ash was so heartbroken that he ran as far away as he possibly could so that he could escape the horror."

"Yes. Escape the horror of what he did." I was really getting annoyed now. They couldn't all even think that I would do anything like that, even my brother must hate me now. I tried to think of something that would make her see. And then it hit me. " Thea, when nobody believed you that it was always Blaise who did all of the things that got you expelled, it really hurt. Didn't it? It felt like people were shoving you around and shunning you. But you still had people who loved you, didn't you? Like Grandma Harman, Eric and even Blaise on a certain level. You were never completely alone, were you?"

"No, but... You didn't do it. Did you Poppy? I can see it in your eyes. Unity, daughter of Hectate."

"I would never do anything like that. Please can you help me." I struggled up into a sitting position. "Please tell me everything that happened when we were discovered. Well, what everyone THINKS happened."

"You were found by Ash, he saw His soulmate on the floor and began to scram, everyone else soon came running up to the training room, minus Jez, Morgead, Blaise and Phil and saw you all. You were next to the weapons rack with a stake still clutched in your hand, it had blood on it but only a little. It came from a small cut on James' leg. This meant that you tortured him as there were many other small cuts along his body. Mary-Lynette was found on her front with bite marks on her neck and wrists. There was a small pile of Rashel's yew practice stakes next to her and the silver knife was in her shoulder."

" Wait, we were found by Jez and Morgead. Jez tried to help me and started to scream. She hasn't dealt with stakes or anything since the accident with Lilly, you know that she can't deal with them."

" Jez and Morgead were found by the door to the bathroom unconscious. Since nobody was anywhere near them we thought that Jez had smelt blood and passed out, bringing Morgead with her. I am sorry Poppy, but there is no way that anyone will believe us. Unless... no, I couldn't do that to you, it would be far too risky."

I was now getting confused and irritated and so told her as much.

" Since the apocalypse is dawning, I am able to read people's minds. That is how I knew that I could trust you. I can also extract memories from your head and put them in a potion, whoever drinks even a sip of the potion sees the memory. I really do NOT want to extract this memory from you though, it is horrible and excruciating. You are not fully healed yet."

"Thea, please. You are my only hope. Give me some witch potion to numb the pain if you are that worried, but anyway, I will be absolutely fine!"

She still didn't look very happy, but still she went and bought back a vile smelling solution and poured it down my throat. It immediately made me feel woosy and like I was floating. Then she started.

It was like there was a fire in my head. It took all of my willpower not to scream. It was almost like my head was being staked. This was worse than any pain that I have ever felt before. And then it was over.

I must have blacked out at some point because the next thing I knew I was crying and Thea was apologising and stroking my hair. She must have then left me and I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Jez was back. It is not often vampires pass out, and so she had no recollection of any of it. Of course they didn't actually pass out; they were knocked out by Ash so that he could arrange the murder scene.

It was then that an entire group of people, everyone filed in. They all looked very sorry that they had accused me and were now committed to finding Ash so that they could make him pay. Thierry wanted to question me, but together Hannah, Thea and Jez shooed him away, saying that they would ask me any questions that were needed. But for now I needed to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another three days before I was let out of the circle Daybreak hospital. That meant that I had been in there for an entire week. I was only allowed to leave on the condition that I didn't train and I was with one of the other girls the entire time, the other girls being Thea, Blaise, Gillian, Maggie, Hannah, Jez, Maggie, Keller and ironically, Jade and Kestral. Rowan still completely ignored me because she still trusted her brother and therefore refused to drink the potion that Thea made. It was pretty funny, but in Miles' first visit to Thierry's mansion he met Kestral and they were soul mates, so they spend most of their time kissing. None of the other girls quite understood what I was going through. The only person who truly understood was Morgead, and even he didn't fully understand. He knows what it is like to have your soulmate missing or dying. It is worse than dying yourself.

I have never been so alone. When I realized what Jamie was and that we were soulmates, it was like my entire universe was lit up with a blazing shooting star. Before he was there there were admittedly stars, but when he passed I was too blinded from him to appreciate the stars. In short, I was depressed. And it sucked.

It was only with Jez, Jade and Kestral forcing me that I would do anything other than sit there, sometimes next to Jamie, sometimes it my room. They would drag me up and force me to get changed, to drink blood and to go outside. Thierry was trying to get all of us girls to write stories of how we met our soulmates. Hannah had already finished hers, as had Jez, I hadn't even begun mine and neither had Thea, Blaise or Kestral, so we all sat down and wrote our stories in a simple black book, leaving room for Mary-Lynette's story. I had been writing with Jez and Kestral whilst all of the witches practiced when Lupe came rushing in.

"Poppy, Poppy. You need to come here. Or sit down, I don't know!" When I looked up I saw that Keller and Galen where right behind her. Keller literally dragged me over to Thierry's office with everyone else following behind us. I was literally going crazy inside my head, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

"Poppy, we have found Ash and have some of our best daybreak spies monitoring him as we speak. Quil and Rashel are already there and we also want Keller and her team as well as Jez. Delos would be good but we can't risk anything happening to him, in fact yes, if Jez is going then Delos can go. All soulmates but Maggie can go. Sorry Maggie, but you are not a fighter, Delos will be fine."  
"Thierry" I said, getting more and more confused. "Why has Ash been placed on such a high hit list?"

"He has een working for the other side. He told Hunter Redfern all about Illiana. He already knew about Jez and Delos, but now he knows what an insane loss Illiana would be as it would probably make the shapeshifters go onto their side."

"Maybe he is being mind controlled" I stated uninterestingly, this was all getting a bit ridiculous now. As they were all staring at me I decided to elaborate on my theory. "In the training room, before he attacked Mary-Lynette, his eyes flashed silver, red, indigo and then finally green before settling back to blue, Now that I think about it, it wasn't the precise same shade of blue, about five shades too dark. Maybe he was possessed, or mind controlled."

" That is an interesting theory Poppy and quite plausible, if night people are developing new powers then maybe Hunter Redfern has developed mind control."

It was only then that I even realised that Illiana was even in the room, she had obviously crept in when Thierry had been talking about her. She had been getting increasingly restless lately because everyone was seeming to wrap her in bubble wrap and lock her out of harm's way. "Wait, if Hunter Redfern has got mind control...doesn't that spell really bad news for us."

We all stopped then to consider her words. She was right,the apocalypse was only drawing sooner and we already knew that Redfern already had persuasion and knew how to awaken the dragons. It was now looking like we were in really big trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

ONE WEEK LATER

I was sitting beside Jamie when I heard a loud commotion from the other end of the room. I heard Jez, Keller, Rashel and even a very loud and angry Ash.

"Let go of me, why are you all dragging me up here. I was thrown into a sort of prison by hunter Redfern. Let me go! Where is Mare, why isn't she here?" The sound of his voice suddenly spurred me into action, I sprinted over to them and stood i front of him. Keller clearly didn't think that it was a particularly good idea so she motioned for Nissa to stand behind me, ready to restrain me at a split seconds notice. "Thank goddess, Poppy, finally a sane person. Please can you get these idiots to let me go so I can find Mary-Lynette."

"Why, why do you want to find Mary-Lynette?"

"Because she is my soulmate and I love her, why are you asking all of these stupid questions?"

"Well, I wish that you could go see Mare, but you can't! I wishthat I could go and talk to Jamie, but unfortunately I can't either. Do you want to know why you can't see Mare and I can't see Jamie? It is because of you!" He was looking confused, soI did what I easily knew how to do. I sent a thought bomb. _BECAUSE YOUATTACKED THEM AND NEARLY KILLED THEM!_ Everyone seemed stunned. Even Ash hadn't been expecting it. They generally forgot that I was a witch as well as a vampire.

I then burst into tears. Jez saw and quickly switched places with Nissa, murmuring that Nissa was stronger than her. She led me up to my room where I sat crying for about another 20 minutes. When I had regained the ability to sit up and speak again I began to talk. It was only after Hannah came in and seemed completely lost that I realised that I was talking telepathically to Jez and that she was answering me back by speaking. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"What is it Hannah?"

"It seems like you were right. Ash was being mind controlled when he attacked you, James, Mary-Lynette, Jez and Morgead. He is now sitting in Thierry's study seeming very confused, he isn't lying by the way, Illiana tested him."

"Are you sure that I am even allowed to go. I behaved pretty badly before. I am sure that nobody even wants me to be there."

"Thierry requested me to come and get you, and my soulmate wouldn't lie to me." She said it kindly, trying to reassure me. I winced when she said the word 'soulmate' and she patted me on the hand and said "James will be okay you know. I have seen injuries like this before."

"Hannah is right Poppy, Heck, I have lived through what is happening to Jamie, he will be fine."

Together we walked into Thierry's study.

Ash was standing in the middle of the room. It took my entire self defence not to rip off a chair leg and stake him with it. Thierry started to talk to me but I didn't hear him. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears. Jez nudged me and bought me back to my senses.

"Poppy, please tell Ash what happened, I think that he will hear it best from you."

"Well, Ash. We were in the training room, you, Mary-Lynette, James and I, we were play fighting- for fun. Suddenly your eyes flashed silver, red, indigo and then finally green before settling back to a blue that was about five shades darker than normal. You then picked up a silver knife from the weapons pile and threw it at Mary-Lynette. It hit her in the chest. You then hit me with a stake but James sprang at you and knocked you out of the way. It hit me in the left shoulder, you then staked James in the heart before walking out of the room. Jez found us and was talking to me before I blacked out. After I had fainted, you knocked out Jez and Morgead and hypnotized them to forget it all, you then rearranged the scene to look like I had attacked everyone."

By this point, most of the people in the room were staring at me. They knew all of this already, but it was still a shock to hear it all from them. I was the first person to open my mouth. "Ash, Hannah says that you didn't do it, but I must ask, do you remember _anything_ about Hunter Redfern? I already knew his answer before he even opened his mouth- no, he knew nothing. I was looking around the room when I suddenly locked eyes with Thea. She decided to say something.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do any of you remember that spell that I put on Poppy, the one where I saw that she was telling the truth?" We all started slowly nodding so she continued "I could put the same spell on Ash, if he was being mind controlled then he wouldn't have been able to remember what happened with hunter Redfern. This spell is brilliant at bringing out covered over memories. It will tell us all that we need to know. Unfortunatly, as Poppy knows, it hurts a _lot_." I looked over at Ash, biting my lip. Now that I knew he was telling the truth I didn't want him hurt, but I did desperately want Hunter Redfern dead!

Thea led him slowly out of the room and sat him down on a chair. She muttered some incantations under her breath and thin wooden branches wound themselves around Ash's wrists and ankles, binding him to the chair. She made him drink a sleeping potion to try and take the edge off. I knew that it didn't work, but I said nothing. Then she started.

I was biting my lip incredibly hard as Ash was screaming at the top of his lungs. It is not often that a vampire screams, so everyone was looking at me. None of them had believed Thea when she said about this spell. Now they were looking at me in a braver light. Together Keller and Nissa nudged us all out of the doorway. It was then that my eyes locked with Jade, Rowan and Kestral. They looked just as unhappy as I did, so together we all ran outside, as far away as possible. Rowan looked especially uncomfortable. "Poppy, I am sorry that I didn't believe you. I should have done. I just trusted Ash. He is my brother."

"I know Rowan, you where right to anyway. It doesn't matter."

"Poppy," This time it was Jade who was talking "How long does it last for?"

"I don't know Jade, with me it was only a couple of minutes, because I already had the memory, Thea just had to take it out of my head. With Ash even he doesn't have the memory himself, who knows how long it will take. But I know that it will work and that it will be fine. He might not be okay, but he will be fine."

"Poppy, you are talking crazy now. What do you mean?" Rowan was the frst one to understand, she then spoke to me in an undertone.

"Do you want me to explain?" I nodded so she continued. "What she means is, Ash will physically be okay, but if Mary-Lynette and James don't wake up then neither of them will ever be whole or truly happy again. Do you remember how miserable we saw that Mary-Lynette was during their year apart. Imagine that, but times ten because Ash is a vampire, and then that times ten because the separation won't just be for a year, it will be for all eternity."

About another twenty minutes later the screaming stopped. Ash had probably passed out immediately after it stopped and I really didn't want to go in there, however I did want to see Jamie, so I went back into the big house. When I got to the hospital I saw two people working on Jamie, he was wincing even though he still hadn't woken up, they were trying to remove the stake and it was hurting him. I sat quietly next to him, fighting back tears. Desperately I opened the soul mate link.

' _Jamie, Jamie, Jamie...are you there'_ I carried on for ages, a few minutes after the stake was removed I felt something back.

' _Pop, where am I...it hurts...so much.'_

 _'It is okay Jamie, you will be fine. You are in a circle Daybreak hospital, you have been there for two weeks. Ash was mind controlled and attacked me, you and Mary-Lynette, he was going to stake me but you sprang at him so he only got my shoulder. He then staked you and stabbed Mare. I thought that you were dead, I have been so worried.'_

 _'Poppy, I am fine. Don't worry about me, and I fully intend to get up as soon as possible and KILL whoever did this to me...Wait, I do assume that it was hunter Redfern, right?'_

 _'Yes'_

We continued like this for hours, until Jamie got hungry. He didn't want the old blood from the tube, so I darted upstairs to the blood fridge. Unfortunately Ash was in the kitchen and saw me.

"Why are you looking so happy?"

"It's Jamie, he woke up!"

"So he is talking?"  
"No, they finally were able to remove the stake and I started talking to him through the soul mate link. He is okay!" Before he could say anything else I darted out of the room.

Jamie was lying down, exactly where I had left him. I went over and gently started probing him through the soulmate bond.

' _Jamie, what is the last thing that you remember before you passed out?'_

 _'I remember the play fighting. I remember screams, and blood. Then there was just a lot of blinding pain and that was it. Can I have the blood now?'_

 _'Do you think that you will be able to move?'_

 _'I do not know'_

I slowly bought the blood bag up to my lips and slit it with my teeth. I then gently lowered the bag down to Jamie and he drank it slowly, drop by drop. When he had finished he looked noticeably better. I rushed out and got three more bags, which he drank one by one. After the third bag he seemed strong enough to sit up slowly, so I helped him up into a sitting position. Unfortunately it was then that Thierry, Hannah, Ash and Rowan walked into the room.


	6. authors note

I am so sorry! I have just been away for two weeks and so haven't been posting. Don't worry though...the rest of the story is almosy completed, and the next chapter is reeeeeaaaaaaallllllllly long!


	7. Ash attacks chapter 6

This was pretty irritating, Jamie already knew what had happened with Ash and was looking for him, but as soon as Thierry saw that Jamie was okay he made Rowan drag Ash out of the room! Jamie was sitting up and talking, but soon Hannah noticed my irritation and pulled me over to the side.

"What's wrong, James is okay."

"I told him everything that happened, he understands and he wants to see Ash. Also, how did it go with the whole memory thing?"  
"Okay, I will get Thierry to bring Ash back in here. As for the memories, Thea says that it worked. She is preparing a potion for it now, she will have some and then she will pass it out to those who deem it fit."  
"Hannah, one more thing- will Mary-Lynette be okay?"

"At the moment it is not looking so good. She will likely not last much longer."  
"That is horrible, but thanks for being honest"

Hannah went over to Thierry and murmured something in his ear. He looked a bit surprised, but then he nodded and went out of the room. When he came back in, he was followed by Ash, Rowan Kestral, Jade, Thea, Blaise and a very reluctant looking Phil and Mark, obviously only here because their soulmates dragged them over here. I had not seen my brother since before the accident, so I quietly slipped over and gave him a hug. Then everyone just looked at Thea.

"Okay, so I have made the potion and drank some of it. There are some other people who need to be here for this, Blaise, can you go and get them for me." A couple of minutes later, a frightened looking Illiana walked in. Flanked by Nissa and Winnie and with Keller and Galen at the back. "Okay, so everyone who is here in this room needs to have some of this potion. I have put it into 16 little vials, that is one for each of you, and that includes you Ash."  
She passed out these vials and everyone uncorked then and poured them down the back of their throat. The rest of them had all done it before, so me, Jamie and Ash quickly copied them. It tasted absolutely VILE! Like somebody had put three month old congealed blood and bits of animal droppings in a blender. As soon as I had drank it, My entire vision went black and I could suddenly see as Ash did.

 ** _"Hunter Redfern, My soulmate and cousins are dead. Their side is greatly weakened. What did you want to know?"_**

 ** _"There is a new group of people at The Lord Of The Damned Daybreakers' house. Who are they?"_**

 ** _"There is Illiana, the witch child. They have been foretelling her for centuries, she is a pure soul and very important to the witches, she is also an incredibly powerful witch and a wild power. Then there is Nissa and Winnie, a vampire and a witch who work for Keller. Keller is the chief bodyguard of Illiana and is also soul mates with Galen Drache of the first house of shape shifters. Illiana and Galen were supposed to do a promise ceremony, but Illiana didn't want to split up Galen and Keller, so she did a blood tie ceremony with Keller instead. This was to so that the shapeshifters would ally with the witches."_**

I was the first one to come to my senses.

"Well, that was...Interesting to say the least." As I looked up, Keller was being physically held back by Galen and Nissa whilst she was screaming at Ash.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you have caused? Now that _they_ know about Illiana that puts her at a much higher risk than before. Only the shapeshifters knew before, and they were sworn to silence by Galen. Now the vampires know!" I was just about to stand up and _kill_ her for shouting at Ash and making him feel worse than I already did. Nobody noticed it but Phil, who quickly grabbed my arm, right at the elbow so that I couldn't spring. Luckily Illiana beat me to it.

"Keller. Do not shout at Ash when it isn't his fault. You know what mind control does to someone, especially after last time with the dragon. He couldn't stop it." Keller looked appropriately embarrassed and muttered an apology to Ash. Again though, the witch child is amazing! I do hope that she meets her soulmate soon. She is the only person here without one. Anyway, back to the present. Ash began to speak.

"Please can I go see Mare now? I just want to see that she is okay." Everyone started looking at each other. Jade was the first one to reply.

"Ash, she isn't okay. But she might be. Maybe if you try to reach her she will wake up, it might work." He slowly made his way over to Mary-Lynette's bed. As soon as he saw her you could see a change in him. His back slumped and he looked helpless, I felt awful. Poor Ash. My mind started to daydream and I thought about the whole kidnapping fiasco with Ash- he has changed so much since then. I carried on thinking and that is when it hit me. I was slowly dying when James changed me. I only had weeks left and there was nothing that human doctors could do. But when I became a vampire I was whole and not sick anymore. Maybe it would work like that with Mary-Lynette. James was obviously reading my thoughts and his eyes widened as soon as I realised this. I decided to speak up.

"Maybe there is only one way, there is something that would work- probably. It is better than nothing anyway."

"What is it Poppy?" Jamie understood, so did Rowan, Kestral and Thierry. It was Thea who had asked the question. I decided to answer her.

"She must become a vampire."


	8. Chapter 7

The room became a bit of a commotion after this bombshell. Everyone started talking at once. Then everyone looked at Ash. He looked like he was about to pass out. He was looking at Jamie and so I reached out through the soulmate link to Jamie.

 _'Jamie, how do you feel? Are you up to speaking?'_

 _'Yes.I want to talk to Ash alone'_

 _'Why, surely he needs to be alone.'_

 _'He doesn't know if it is right. He is feeling conflicted about changing her. That is what I was feeling. I am the only person that he knows that has changed their soulmate.'_

"Okay then, everybody out!" People were starting to look at me weirdly, so I had to continue "Ash wants to speak to James, so let's all get out of here!" Thea helped too and started to physically pull people out of the room. After I started o pull people out too, everyone else left of their own accord, I was just about to close the doors and leave too when Ash grabbed my arm.

"You may as well be here too, you are going to hear it all through the soulmate link too and I want to ask you some things."

Jamie started to talk to Ash, to comfort him I guess. I wasn't paying too much attention and I didn't want to make Ash anymore nervous about anything else. I was feeling really sorry for him. I only looked up when I heard him ask me a question.

"Were you completely fine afterwards?"

"Yes, there was nothing wrong with me. You might want to keep all non vampires well away straight afterwards though."

"Why" He genuinely looked confused.

"Because I may have tried to attack my brother, and then I may- or may not- have actually attacked two people who were walking down the street. Don't look at me like that! When you wake up you are immediately in bloodlust."

"Okay..."

Ash took some deep breaths before walking over to Mare, he sat down next to her and lifted her up. He gave her a tender, loving kiss on the cheek and I was forced to look away. His fangs elongated and he bit down. As he bit I heard a quiet gasp from Mare and immediately felt hopeful. Maybe she would be alright after all? After a minute or so he removed his mouth and bought his wrist up to his lip, he then put this over Mare. After some more time he slowly walked over to us. He was still looking kind of scared though and he soon told us what it was.

"Through the soul mate link, it is supposed to strengthen when blood is exchanged- correct?"

"Yes, but she is unconscious, she may not even be able to share her thoughts."

"There was nothing, nothing at all came down the link. Nothing except pain. I inflicted that pain on her, both just now and before. This is all my fault."

"Ash, she will be okay. Didn't you see her gasp when you bit her? She recognised you. Maybe the next time you will hear something. You only need to exchange blood one more time."

The next day James was let out of the circle daybreak hospital, on the condition that I stayed with him at all times. He was still a bit injured, so I had to help him again. Unfortunately, he was only released after Ash had tried again with Mare.

 _He was afraid, I could see that much. He was afraid that he would not hear anything. He also knew that this exchange would kill her- change her. He walked over to her and gently lifted her up into a sitting position. He was so afraid of hurting her now that he moved with a slow grace. He gently rubbed his finger over his teeth before biting down on her neck. She quietly sighed as he bit down. This made him hopeful as he started to drink._

 _'Mare...Mary-Lynette Carter. Are you there. Are you okay?'_

 _'Ash...No! What are you doing, go away. Stay away from me. You tried to kill me! Is that what you are doing now? Finishing me off? I am not afraid of you!'_

 _'Mare, please let me explain...I am so sorry, I never wished to cause you pain, I don't want to hurt you. Hunter Redfern used mind control. I did not even know what I was doing. Please forgive me.'_

 _'What are you doing?'_

 _'Sorry Mare. I am changing you. I don't want to be the cause of your pain anymore. You were dying and the last time I exchanged blood with you the link was dead.'_

 _'I guess I became aware around yesterday evening, but I am still unable to move. Please help me Ash.'_

 _He gently detached his lips from his loves neck. She still wasn't moving, but at least she is alive and aware. He closed his eyes as he cradled her head and placed his now bleeding arm over her mouth._

 _'Ash, you left me again. What is happening? I am drinking your blood now. I am afraid. Will it hurt?'_

 _'Will what hurt? I will kill anything that tries to hurt you!'_

 _'The transformation. Will it hurt?'_

 _'I think so. Just a little. I am not sure, bearing mind the only sign you are displaying on the outside is pain, I think it might hurt. Sorry.'_

 _'What will happen?'_

 _'You will start to feel very sleepy. When you do your body will shut down and the final transformation will begin. That is when it might hurt. Sorry again about that. When it is over you will wake up. It will not be that bad.'_

 _'Ash I am sleepy'_

 _'Sleep love, it will be over soon.'_

 _'Ash'_

 _'Yes love?'_

 _'Stay with me?'_

 _'Always'_


	9. Ash attacks chapter 8

Ash looked... excited I guess is the only way to put it. After Jamie was released I spent every second with him, therefore none at the hospital wing. I sure hope that it will work. Poor Mary-Lynette. Jamie mostly stayed in the garden and ignored everyone except from me. He stayed like that for at least two days. As more time passed, he seemed less and less hopeful for Mare as time went on. I wanted to go and see her, but I refused to leave Jamie all alone. It was on the third day after Jamie was released that there was a faint sound coming from the house. I knew this voice, but I didn't. It was sweeter than usual. Higher than normal. Jamie locked eyes with me and we both sprinted back up to the circle daybreak hospital.

Jade, Kestral and Rowan were blocking our way in. With Mark and Miles standing just a little behind them. There was one question that we were both burning to ask, they could see that and answered it for us.

"Yes, it worked." I could see Mark over the top of Jade's head.

I completely relaxed at that point because I was so happy. Jamie was still frowning though, so I could tell something was wrong "Okay, if she has already transformed then Mark, walk very slowly over here. Miles, either shapeshift NOW or do the same as Mark."

As Jamie was directing them both, the three girls looked very confused. I decided to enlighten them. "When I was transformed, I had been buried because my family all thought that I was dead. Jamie dug me out with the help of Phil. I nearly attacked Phil. On the way over to Jamie's house I then attacked two people who were walking down the street. When you first wake up you are in bloodlust. Also...PLEASE can we see her?"

"In a second Poppy. The last time I checked her and Ash were both crying and kissing. Also, Jade, please go get two packets of blood from downstairs." Jade sprinted downstairs and came back up with two packets of blood. Kestral let Jamie and I through and we slowly walked over to Mare and Ash.

Jamie took the blood from me and tossed it to ash, quickly speaking to him about keeping Mare out of sunlight and other pretty boring stuff. I walked over to Mare and she started to speak to me.

"Hey Poppy"

"Hey Mare, you okay"

"Not really. My legs are cramping up and it is hurting me."  
"Okay. You are okay. You are going into bloodlust. Ash will give you some blood." I stood up as Ash sat down and handed her the blood. Shr stared at it for a couple of seconds before trying to bite it with her normal teeth. Needless to say it didn't work. Ash gently put his thumb in her mouth and started to probe around until her fangs sprang out. She then ripped into the bag with a pretty impressive fervour. She looked pretty tired, so she closed her eyes and leaned up against Ash. She fell asleep to him gently stroking her hair.

It has to be the soulmate bond. When you see your soulmate, the rest of the world just falls away. You are meant to be together and nothing can break you apart.


	10. Authorn Note

Thank you all for sticking through my story with me, I only just realised that I never uploaded the final chapter

 _Love ya!_

-Elizabeth North


End file.
